Snow Queen
by VforVendetta34
Summary: Havoc is called to go to Briggs for an important mission along with Riza and Mustang as Alex's representative. Due to unfortunate circumstances, Olivier and Havoc find themselves alone in the middle of a snowy mountain against Drachmians. Olivoc, Royai.


**Snow Queen**

**Chapter I**: Snow Blind

Disclaimer: I wish.

A/N: And because I love Havoc and Olivier, they shall be a pair, and I shall call them the Olivoc pair. Wait. What's this I hear? Yes, the stronger person of the pair must be named first (a.k.a. seme), but Olivier would pwn him. So there.

Oh yeah. Warning for minor swearing. Well, it's minor to me.

* * *

. 

Dying seemed to be the only option available at the moment. The sun was nowhere to be seen, and large clumps of black clouds ominously floated in the sky. To make matters worse, a blizzard whipped and lashed out at anything that stood on the tall mountain of Briggs. It was as if countless swords swung to rip skin open as the strong gusts of cold wind knocked people off their feet.

On the mountain of death, as some would call it, two lonely figures forced their way forth in the knee-deep snow. Fur-rimmed hoods covered both their heads as frozen solid hands clutched at the cold material to desperately keep it from flying off. No words were uttered from either mouths due to the harsh condition of their journey- but they didn't want to admit that they were dying either, particularly not the blond woman that wanted to keep her tough reputation. As for the taller man, he had hope that before he died, he'd find someone that would love him. Someone that wouldn't fall for Colonel Mustang, the man that ruined all of his hopes to find a beautiful lady companion. It wasn't that Major General Armstrong, who happened to be the person beside him, wasn't beautiful. In fact, she was radiant, but with her matching badass attitude, she would make any man fall to their knees; literally.

Her golden hair, and blue eyes were a trademark from the Armstrong family, and it suited her. If it weren't for the uniform given to every soldier, no matter their rank or gender, then her figure would've probably been another thing that would make men swoon…… if she didn't punch them for staring at her first.

The tall man wanted to sigh in exasperation for his luck, but the extreme weather prevented him from doing so. His fingers were too numb to move- let alone know that they were even there, as for his feet- he probably wouldn't have known if they fell off at some point along the way. Beneath his coat, there were brown bandages that were tightly wrapped around his abdomen. To have ended up with the coldest woman in the universe who happened to be six ranks higher than him, in a cold environment, in pain, in a blizzard, and on the verge of death was not exactly what Jean Havoc, Second Lieutenant had in mind.

* * *

. 

**_8 Hours Earlier……_**

Olivier drummed her fingers in a bored fashion as she awaited the train's arrival at the train station. Captain Buccaneer and Major Miles, her most loyal right-hand men were both standing upright, also awaiting the arrival of the representatives that would serve as help to keep Drachma rebellers out of the frontier.

Recently, there had been commotion going on in Drachma. Some gangs, notably the ones that have started to lurk around Olivier's castle were starting to become a pain. At this rate, Drachma rebellions could cause a higher toll of casualties, and this would become Ishbal all over again. Olivier would never allow such a thing to happen, so she conducted a full-time research badass-Olivier-style.

The same day the Major General made the decision to capture and question Drachma idiots who were dumb enough to get caught, she spotted one of them and proceeded to tackle him down a steep hill. He almost died of fright when Olivier demanded for answers while punching the ice beside his head, threatening that she'd crush his skull like she was crushing the ice. He then fainted. Later that week, that same man narrowly escaped his imprisonment with alchemy. Olivier was informed that he was actually one of the most talented alchemists from Drachma, but his specialties were unknown.

"Tch. What's taking them so long? That crap train might've hit a yeti on the way." The blond sighed, crossing her legs while looking out at the distance where the said-train was supposed to appear half an hour ago.

Miles, an Ishbalian that Olivier accepted into her military force chuckled. He had always liked her sarcasm. It would often bring comedy relief to any kind of tense atmosphere, even if she didn't mean to. "We were reported that the engine froze at some point, but they should be here in about five minutes."

"Mustang. Another minus five points for making your superiors wait." Major General Armstrong muttered. "I wonder who he sent this time to help us. D'you think he'd come along?"

Buccaneer smirked, "Well perhaps after lengthy hours in an office, he might've wanted to take some fresh air around here."

"Hmph, like I'd let him breathe in my air."

As soon as Olivier uncrossed her legs, the familiar sound of a train whistle could be heard not too far from the station. Soon enough, the pounding of the rails, and the chuka-chuka rhythm of the wheels came to a screeching halt. With a low whistle of steam pressure, the door to the train finally opened, and some of the employees that were currently working on the rooftop all sighed in relief. It would seem that the motor did have some kind of technical difficulty.

It was about time though. Olivier pushed herself up from the bench and strode to the door. She heard no footsteps within the walls of the corridor as she peeked in. Whoever Roy sent was sure taking their sweet time to come see her.

* * *

. 

"C'mon Havoc, we haven't got all day." A particular blond markswoman rose from her seat and retrieved her luggage from the top shelves above the bench. "Besides, it's nice of her to come and greet us here, don't you think?"

The Second Lieutenant shot her a glare, the corner of his lips twitched slightly. "Easy for you to say. You two get along well!"

"She likes you too. Remember our training missions back at Eastern Headquarters?" Riza proceeded to take down his suitcases since it didn't seem like he would let go of the armrest anytime soon.

"Yeah, and how she pinned me against the wall to whisper some scary threats? She said that she'd skin my neck if I got in her way!" Havoc pulled his coat closer to his neck as if trying to prove a point.

They hadn't expected Major General Olivier to come and greet them all the way here. It was normal though, due to the circumstances, but usually, she'd send her men to come and fetch them from the train station.

"Well, you can't say you didn't enjoy it. I mean, to be pinned on a wall by a woman." This time, a black-haired man entered the cabin and helped Riza with both her luggage and Havoc's. His coat was black, but it didn't have a fur-rimmed hood. Havoc sometimes wondered if he was ever cold, but then again, he was the Flame Alchemist. Feared for his methods, and clearly talented both physically and mentally.

The Second Lieutenant rose up in his defense, "You gotta be kidding me. To be pinned on a wall by a woman who's shorter than you, from the Armstrong family is embarrassing!"

Riza smiled and covered her mouth from laughing out loud. She was called to come along too, since long-distance skill would probably be needed for this mission. Yet, the smoking-addicted man knew that Colonel Mustang just wanted to have her around.

Havoc was also selected amongst the other few. Major Armstrong, Olivier's younger brother was going to come later, and so he had to act as Louis' representative. He wondered what was going on between that Major General Armstrong and Major Armstrong. Were they not fond of each other? Had Olivier broken ties with her family? That might explain Olivier's lack of pink sparkles. Oh…… so that's how they banned family members.

"Hey, hurry your asses if you don't want me to boot all of you!"

Both Mustang and Riza jumped at the sudden appearance of a blond Armstrong, clad in military uniform and a long, black coat with soft fur around the rim of the collar and hood. Her piercing blue eyes were first directed to Mustang, who raised his hand in salute, and then to Havoc, who was on the floor, wrapping himself in a ball.

Riza gave the Second Lieutenant a small kick then a glance to tell him to pull his act together, and hugged Olivier to distract her away from the nervous man.

"It's been awhile!" The blond, shorter girl exclaimed as she looked over the Major General's shoulder to see if Havoc pulled himself off the floor to give a decent salute. Riza and Olivier were close enough to skip the formalities, and this was not a shock to either man on this train. Although they did wonder if they ever braided each other's hair and told each other of the latest rumors while drying nail polish on their feet. Totally unlike both serious women, but it was an amusing thought.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm the only woman here in Briggs apart from the doctor way over there. Guys and their fear of women tend to drive me insane."

Mustang snorted. They were most likely mostly afraid of Olivier than women. Olivier didn't exactly qualify as a lady-like person.

"What was that Mustang? A call for action?" She turned to meet Mustang's smug glare but her attention was soon diverted to Havoc, who shakily stood upright, hand up to his forehead as a sign of a salute.

"Ma-Major General A-Armstrong! I am here to represent Louis Alex Armstrong!" Maybe it was his nice entry- or perhaps it was his stuttering and shaky body, but Olivier smirked. Was that good or bad? "He will be arriving about three days from today-"

"Right, so we should be heading back. Drachma doesn't know that we're receiving back-up, so it would be wise to hide you guys while we still have time." Olivier turned away from the Second Lieutenant's blank stare. She had totally ignored him, and now proceeded to exit the train with not so much of a hello.

* * *

. 

"Major General Armstrong, we should get a move on now. We were reported that some suspicious looking people were roaming around here." Miles adjusted his sunglasses and gave a quick salute to Colonel Mustang and Riza, but then ignored the blank Havoc who just appeared at the exit. Miles' sunglasses were never questioned that day. It was a surprise since there was no sun that day. Instead, thick and dark clouds foretold the path of a storm.

"Right, we'll have to hurry up then." Olivier nodded at Buccaneer and waved her hand to some soldiers that stood idly by, waiting for orders. "Are the sleds ready?"

At the mention of sleds, Havoc's stomach lurched and flipped. He remembered his first sled ride down a hill…… as he was holding onto a cute lady that he convinced to go downhill with him, there was a random rock in the middle of their path that could have been easily avoided, and before he knew it, the sled rammed itself into it and both of them went flying. After that, the girl said that she never wanted to see him ever again and then she ran off to see this handsome man that oddly looked like Mustang.

He let out a "eeehhh" whistling sound and white puffs escaped his semi-open mouth. Havoc felt as if his soul left him yet again.

Mustang gave him a side-glance and smug smile. "Don't worry. If you survive this mission, then that means I'll be a step-closer to becoming the Fuhrer. All the girls will have to wear miniskirts, including Olivier. Wouldn't it be great to see her freeze in her castle?"

"I heard that you black-haired rat. And for that, I might just make you walk to Headquarters and have my enemies pop your head off."

"I'll pass, thank you."

"Tch, are you forgetting that I am in charge here?" The blue-eyed woman gave him the scariest glare Havoc had ever seen in his entire life. Poor, poor Briggs soldiers. Alone… with someone as scary as her.

"Not at all, I was just pointing out something I could do when I become Fuhrer. Of course, if we are in good terms during this mission, then I might consider the weather here, and let you continue wearing pants."

Riza hesitantly watched from her spot a few paces away. If Roy got on her terrible side in less than thirty minutes after their arrival, then they were all doomed. The last time this happened, both of them nearly destroyed Central's main building. Luckily, both of them were not majorly wounded, though Olivier did have him repay for burning the bottom of her hair, but she also gave him something to remember. He had a bald-spot on his scalp after nearly having his head cut off with Olivier's ever-sharp sword. Luckily, his hair was able to regrow over the months and the blond hair he burned was able to regain its natural shine with the use of alchemist treatment that they called 'shampoo'. To this day, the winner was still undecided.

"Do you want to challenge me again?"

"Hmm, shall we decide this on another, more beautiful day?"

"You're on."

"Good."

And not another word was exchanged between the two rivals.

The sleds, to Havoc's surprise, were tied to dogs. Two columns composed of a set number of canines looked back at them, wagging their tails, and waiting patiently. They looked quite similar to Black Hayate, Riza's dog, but their ears were straight and their fur was more majestic.

"Right then, Riza-"

"I'll be navigating the sled we're riding on sir." Interrupted the First Lieutenant as she comfortably sat on the first seat of the sled. "I cannot trust you with them anymore."

Roy's heroic, and manly image of holding the sleigh's rope, and having Riza hold onto his waist had been shattered…… but he sulkily obeyed.

"Miles, Buccaneer, you guys go ahead and secure the path for Riza. We can't go grouped, or else our coats will attract too much attention. If ever the enemy demands for Roy, let him go, and save Riza, got it?" Olivier appeared behind Havoc who jumped to his right.

Both men nodded simultaneously, and rode off, followed by Riza's sled. Havoc noticed how Roy's arms were alarmingly tight around Riza's waist but when she whipped the reigns and cried, "MUSH!" – the sled jerked violently, and Roy almost fell off. That only lasted for a split second, so it could be a misinterpretation

As time passed by, Olivier let soldiers ride off before them in small groups. Soon enough, silence settled in…… and there was only one sled left.

Unfortunately, the only people that were equally left at the train station happened to be Olivier and Havoc. The man took a sharp inhale of smoke as he realized this, and nearly inhaled his own cigarette.

"Well then." General Major Armstrong slammed her hand into his back as he swallowed his cig. That was his tenth cigarette that day and his cool exterior was shattered by that scary woman. She could penetrate his barrier from miles away just by saying something.

At least there was no way she'd want to ride with him right?

"You'll be riding with me." Olivier gave another wham on his back, and a cigarette flew out from his mouth.

* * *

. 

The dogs were running at their fullest in perfect synch, leaving but their paw prints behind followed by the sled's railing. The wind was becoming stronger, and the clouds brewed overhead, warning whoever down there that there would be misfortune soon.

If it wasn't for Havoc's out-of-it stare, and his fear for Olivier, then he might've just told her to speed it up because there were was potential danger that lurked, in a manly and serious voice that girls would to die for. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

The Second Lieutenant was barely holding onto Olivier's waist. He was so afraid to touch her that his arms were forming a circle around her waist at least five centimeter away from her coat. He looked like a retarded ballerina from far.

To add to Olivier's amusement, he was stiff like a statue- and if a single jerk of the sled made his arm slip and touch her soft coat, then he'd fling his arms away.

"So……" she calmly tried to start a conversation.

"Wh-what a beautiful day!" The sled jerked due to violent wind; Havoc's arms flailed.

"Tch, why are you so uptight? It should be that way when people first meet me."

"No-no! N-no one said I was f-feeling uptight around you!" The sled jerked again, and so did his arms.

"Mhm. Whatever."

Havoc's head hung low. Was he that terrible with women? Why did he get so nervous? It must be those strange radiations of feminity that are given off when close to them. Usually, women swooned for men like Mustang…… but Olivier was a different case. Very different indeed. He wondered if she had a boyfriend before, unlike Catherine the youngest of the Armstrongs.

"Most guys act like you at headquarters." Olivier continued. "It makes me wonder if there's anything else that goes on in their head about me other than, she'll-eat-me-if-I-look-into-her-eyes type thing."

Havoc blinked a few times. Did she feel lonely? Having a girl turn on her heels and run away at the speed of light would certainly make him feel like a loser. Could it be the case for Olivier?

"It's convincing me that most guys have a feel for girl that are weak. Girls that depend on them. The problem is, every single women on this planet is strong. None of them will submit to them just by some candlelight dinner unless they've seen the boy before. Unless they're charmed by some quality he has."

Havoc had to admit that was true…… Her voice had softened but it was still strong.

What was her point?

They were passing beside a particularly large mountain. Snow began to fall lightly.

"Men that rape girls don't do it for the fun. They do it to show them who's boss. Also it could be an act of desperation."

In some cases.

But what did she want to prove or admit? Did she need him? Was she trying to get closer to him? His tension was easing away, as his arms wrapped around her waist for the first time. He could feel how soft she was. The sweet fragrance of lilacs of her perfume and hair both smelled wonderfully good in the chilly air. So innocent. It all fit! Olivier wanted to be alone with him because she wanted to express her words of love!

"Riza told me that you are a desperate man, with countless women problems. She also told me that you met my little sister. But she rejected you, am I correct?" The Snow Queen turned to meet his curious gaze which instantly turned into stone. His arms flailed once again.

Her piercing blue eyes had stabbed him right to the brain, and froze him instantly. So that's what she wanted to talk about. That's why she was so cold to him. It was to warn him, that if ever he tried anything with her little sister…… "And I believe that you won't do anything that will merit you death by my sword."

Havoc nodded slowly. If he moved his head anymore than that, it would break off. His eyes couldn't move away from hers, as they were locked into some intense staring contest. Obviously, she won.

He was about to die of fright and of shock. Maybe he should suicide by falling off the sled, but before he could reassure Olivier that he had no intention of harming her little sister, something rang out through the distance. It sounded like a gunshot

"Dammit!"

Havoc was propelled forward. Olivier had grabbed a handful of his coat and pulled him off the sled that came to an abrupt halt. There was a hole in the wooden part of the sled, where Havoc had been moments ago.

"Klein! Go ahead and warn Buccaneer that we're being chased!" Ordered the blonde woman who easily pulled the taller man up. He was surprised to feel himself lift by a shorter woman.

The dogs that momentarily glanced at their master barked in affirmation and sped off into the distance. Havoc was about to express his astonishment about dog training, but he found himself getting pulled away at an amazing speed away from the sled tracks. As Havoc looked up to see how on earth Olivier was doing this, another gunshot rang through the air and a hole was blown a few meters ahead of them. The force of the impact had sent both of them flying, but unlike himself, Olivier landed on her feet gracefully. She unsheathed her sword and yelled at him to hurry his ass up before she chopped him up, which he proceeded to do.

It all happened too quickly- the big "boom" of the explosion sent a tremor through the mountain beside them and now something else was rumbling. Havoc knew for sure that it wasn't another explosion, but when he looked back, he could've sworn that he saw his life pass through his eyes like in one of those corny moments from a book.

A wave of snow larger than the Central Headquarter building was precipitating towards him. The only things he could see was the gigantic shadow of the avalanche, a distant sled pulled by dogs, and a blur of yellow. Havoc didn't know if the sled would make it to Headquarters, but would they still be alive after this? Right before passing out, he must've lunged towards Olivier knocking both of them to the ground for safety. He had also pulled her into a close embrace to cover her from what was coming. Havoc couldn't remember what happened next, he must've passed out from the shock, or anxiety prepared for the hit. The human body often knocked itself out before something painful happened.

* * *

. 

There was something that Havoc never told anyone. A very deep secret that even Mustang, a close friend, wouldn't know. Actually, that was partly because Havoc would be burned to a crisp if Roy knew.

Those deep, dark secrets were his dreams. Havoc had to admit that his subconscious luck is amazing. He couldn't recall having a nightmare for the past ten years, and the only thing he could remember from it was the fact that his favorite teddy bear had his head ripped off by the kid he had just met the day before. What made it even more terrible, was when he woke up that same teddy bear lay motionless on the carpet of his room, its head was face-flat a couple of meters away from its body. Cotton was spilled all over the floor, and Havoc considered them like the organs of his precious.

Fortunately, after that night, he slept soundly after that kid came back and apologized. It was a vague memory, he only recalled the apology and the gory discovery.

The dreams that followed had evolved over the years, and somehow, Havoc had the ability to remember them. When he was young, he'd dream about yummy, sweet cakes, and as the years passed by, those cakes turned into beautiful and cute girls. Then, when Havoc turned twenty, he started to dream about stealing Roy's girlfriends.

That was why he loved sleeping. During office hours, the lonely man often thought about sleep.

Today was his lucky day. Another sweet dream was about to start. Havoc could feel the warmth seep into him while his worries washed away. Who was it going to be this time? Mathilde? Alexandra? Joanne?

A figure appeared in the distance, the pink-mist surrounded him and the child-like scenery that put Alice In Wonderland to shame. It was weirdly beautiful. Yellow rays of sunlight cascaded down onto the lush, pink grass, as sakura petals flew in a rythmatic breeze.

Havoc always smoked before going to bed, and that was probably why his dreams were so pink, but he didn't care. The tall man ran his fingers through his hair in a handsome manner, and approached the lady-like figure. As soon as he swished some of the mist away, his eyes widened in joy. It was Catherine Armstrong, the youngest daughter of the Armstrong family. He missed her so much- her innocence, her smile, her shy eyes…… She probably wanted him back after having made the fatal mistake of rejecting him.

They ran happily across the field of flowers, playing hide and seek, and picking out flowers. This was bliss.

While the happy man finished making a crown of flowers for his beloved dream girl, Catherine told him that she had to go change into a more suitable dress and ran off towards a cabin at the far end of the rainbow road. He smiled and waited patiently.

Time passed slowly. The petals on the flower crown started to wilt.

"I wonder if she's alright……" Muttered the man through the cigarette he was smoking. He sighed and got up, leaving the flower crown behind.

The man knocked twice on the changing room doors and waited patiently. But when the door opened, it was not Catherine who stared back at him with her blue eyes. Instead, a small child with middle-length blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes stared back up at him. Behind her, Catherine was tied up and screaming for him.

Havoc's eyes widened, and he tried to get past the child, but before he could reach the hostage, a small hand grabbed his sleeve, and pull him back. The pull was so strong that Havoc staggered backwards. The surprised man turned quickly to see how the child was doing this, but the kid was no longer there. Instead, a more feminine hand still clutched onto his shirtsleeve, and a tall, beautiful blonde woman stared back at him. She had a resemblance to Catherine, but her full lips were curled downwards and her brows furrowed forming a scowl.

"Do you want me to rip your head off like I did to your fucking teddy bear, you asswipe?" She calmly threatened. "I told you to stay away from my sister!"

Havoc finally broke free from her death grip and ran towards Catherine who's expression was unreadable. He could feel the presence behind him get closer and closer, but the roped that binded his love soon fell apart and they were both free. As the man lunged to give Catherine a great hug, she pushed him away and ran towards the other blonde woman.

"Wh-what's going on?" He stuttered.

"He hurt me! Kill him sis!" The younger girl pointed an accusing finger at the confused man.

Havoc froze. Why couldn't they be gentle and loving like Alex? His dreaming streak was crushed. This was the worst nightmare a man could possibly dream of.

The narrow, black room was too small to escape from. All Havoc could do was stare back at those dreaded blue eyes. A sudden sharp pain in his abdomen made the boy cringe, and a kick knocked his head back. Many other kicks followed. But through all the pain, Havoc could hear a distant voice calling to him.

"Ra…… up……" said the disembodied voice.

"Rape pups?" he repeated, a little confused.

* * *

. 

"Wake UP! Dumbass!" Olivier desperately kicked his head once more. She wasn't in the mood to be patient, especially when they are dangling off from a particularly high cliff with the help of Olivier's sword that was deeply embedded into the icy wall. Both of her arms were being stretched nearly to the point of dislocation. If anything moved, then her arms might snap out of their socket. "Wake- _**kick- kick-**_ UP!" The Major General was hanging on for dear life with her right hand, and holding onto Havoc's sleeve with the other. If his coat ripped, then it would be his end.

"Nnnghh……" He started to stir. Havoc's eyes fluttered slowly, adjusting and focusing to the bright white snowy land below them. It looked like he was floating in the air. Oh good, another dream. Hopefully Olivier wasn't in this one either.

"Finally! I'll shave your head and shove your hair down your throat for falling sleeping in less than three hours after the start of your mission!"

Havoc would've squealed if he hadn't noticed that they were going to die. His eyes were wide and his mind was blank. The top of the cliff was at least a couple of meters above them, and the fall was approximately millions of times further.

"M-Major General!" Havoc heaved his dangling hand and grasped onto Olivier's sleeve.

"I'm going to swing you to the tree root over there, make sure you release from my arm when I say so." Her orders were calm, collected, and serious. No wonder she was a Major General, capable of keeping the entire Drachmian population at bay.

Havoc nodded hesitantly but when he looked into her eyes, adrenaline boiled in his veins. It was as if a wave of relief washed over his thoughts.

* * *

. 

Olivier clenched her teeth as he hauled himself in a more secure position with the help of her sleeve. The blond woman mentally debated to herself if it was just worth it to let him fall by himself, relieving Olivier of excess weight- but Riza would have a fit over that.

The Major General looked around for some way to climb back to the top without fault. Her survival skills were rusting due to the long periods of peace but she still had intelligence.

"There's never an alchemist when you need one……" Olivier thought solemnly. Her eyes traced along the ice paths that covered the walls.

Climbing back up with Havoc on her back was out of the questions. If there was no ice, then the woman could've pulled it off- but it was impossible in this weather.

Over there! There was a small piece of root from a dead tree that died last spring. It was jutting out perfectly, and there was barely any ice clinging at the end. Hopefully, the root was thick enough to support that smoky loaf. If he managed to get there and hang on, then Olivier could use both her hands to climb back up to the top with her sword and scabbard.

It took a lot of power to keep her herself from screaming and causing another avalanche, but Olivier stated her orders nonetheless. "I'm going to swing you to the tree root over there, make sure you release from my arm when I say so." She looked at Havoc straight in the eye in hopes of giving him a little more courage, and as soon as he nodded, the Major General started to rock her arm back and forth. Olivier grit her teeth together as he gained more swing…… just a little more……

With a final yank of her arm, Havoc managed to let go of her sleeve to propel himself towards the branch. Olivier held her breath as he flew like a moron.

* * *

. 

He had to let go... he had to let go... Oh god, what if he fell?

"Pull yourself together and look cool Havoc!" he thought to himself. Right now would be perfect for another cigarette.

The wind increased intensity as he rocked back and forth with greater speed. Despite the chilly wind, Havoc knew that this was their only chance.

The man took a sharp inhale of air and finally let go of Olivier's arm. He must've looked like one of those old cartoons that kept on running despite the lack of land because behind him, he heard her laugh. Actually, she had been laughing for a while now and it had this manly sound to it, not that it made any sense.

It was only a second after the jump that Havoc was sent off course by Olivier's foot.

* * *

. 

Olivia's eyes snapped up the minute she heard that arrogant chuckle. This had to be the worst day she's ever had.

Above them stood a man clad in Drachmian military clothing, complete with an abnormally large gun, and a smirk that Olivier longed to swipe off his face. He waved his arm around and soon, other soldiers appeared by his side. As soon as they saw the blond girl and the man swing back and forth, they guffawed and slapped each others backs.

"Olivier Milla Armstrong, Major General of Briggs, and also known as the Northern Cliff of Briggs. What on earth are you doing there? You'll catch a cold." That smirk of that same man that had first spotted them widened. He ran his fingers through his thick, greasy, and frozen beard. Some of it broke off.

"Oh shit guys, we're gonna get huge promotions for this!"

"Hell yeah, should we give her to the boss right away?"

"Don't you wanna see how she looks like under that thick jacket of hers before we hand her over?"

At the moment, the blond Major General felt like embedding her sword through their eye sockets, but she had to think of a plan to escape as fast as possible. They couldn't go up anymore, so the only option left was to go down.

Havoc hadn' noticed the men up there yet, he was too concentrated on getting to the branch that his thick head couldn't comprehend half of what was going on. Olivier quickly took her free hand and dug it as best possible into the ice, and with a powerful push, she jumped towards Havoc and gave him a kick. The confused man was shot down at an alarming speed towards the bottom of the cliff, but Olivier followed suit and caught his waist just in time.

Due to the angle Olivier jumped, they were propelled at a constant speed which made it impossible for the men up there to get a good aim with their guns. Some bullets ricochet off the ice walls but so far so good.

Olivier couldn't see how far they were from the ground below, but she knew that at this speed, it would be impossible to survive. The top of the cliff became now but a speck in the distance, which meant that it was now safe to slow down.

The sword that was tightly grasped in one of her hands shot out again into the wall. Its blade jerked and sparks flew everywhere as a deep, and large fissure formed in the wake of the sword. Olivier made herself a mental note that she had to sharpen her weapon less if she wanted to use it as an effective brake.

The fall seemed to take forever but their speed had slowed a considerable amount. It was now possible to see the ground below. In less than thirty seconds, they would land onto the snow below.

* * *

. 

Havoc's drained body landed in a heap onto the soft snow, and to his surprise, he was still alive. He suddenly jumped up to see if his savior was alright, and to his relief, Olivier was a few paces away brushing away some of the collected snow.

Havoc gave a huge sigh and rubbed his head. The top of the cliff that they had fallen off was too high to be seen, but some of the wall rubble was toppling off... as well as small shiny objects.

The man's eyes widened. They were bullets that must've deflected off the wall, and gained speed during their fall. Havoc didn't know where they were going to land, but they were surely in danger. He didn't think twice before tackling Olivier to the ground- again. His body was pressed against hers in case she decided to use her monstrous force to rip him away, but Havoc knew that her energy must've been nearly drained after all this.

Pain suddenly struck him through his back. A bullet had indeed fallen on him instead of Olivier.

* * *

. 

"You IDIOT!" the Major General quickly pushed him away as she felt his grip give away from his injury. "I brought us at a safe distance from the rubble, and you tackled us back in!" she wanted to rip his guts out and make him suffer, but his pained facial expression prevented her from doing so. "Fuck." Olivier turned him over to examine his wound. Blood oozed out of his back. The stain steadily grew.

* * *

. 

A/N: My grammar isn't the best, I know. Still suck at English class, as most would figure. Lennzz a french frite.

Please review. Greatly appreciated.


End file.
